


Braids

by swiftspickle



Series: The Hobbit onsies [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftspickle/pseuds/swiftspickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo confessing their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

Braids, were quite a touchy subject when it came to dwarves. It meant more to them than any other race would ever know. They just didn’t understand them, the dwarves would grumble. Couldn’t understand why they were so important.   
So when Bilbo Baggins started asking questions after observing the habitual tradition the dwarves went through almost every night after making camp, many of the dwarves turn their back on him and grumbled under their breath.   
Kili, who was not fond of braids at all, smiled widely at Mister Baggins and had to contain himself from laughing.   
“What’s so funny?” Bilbo asked.   
“Braids are a tradition with dwarves. They are used for many things. But, Mr Baggins, I can’t see why you would want to know anyway.” He replied cheekily, an evil glint in his eye.   
Bilbo huffed at the vague answer and Kili laughed, turning back to his business. Days passed and Bilbo still puzzled about the importance of braids.   
The dwarves thought that Bilbo would eventually stop wondering about the importance of braids and eventually Bilbo did and stopped questioning the dwarves about their immaculate braids. The dwarves wondered over this sudden occurrence, except for one secretly smug dwarf who lied when questioned about it, with a twinkle in his eye.  
One day, Thorin was having particular difficulty with his hair and beard and kept getting tangled. The small hobbit wandered over to Thorin and asked something timidly, though the dwarves could not hear what he asked. Thorin seemed shocked and blinked numerous times before nodding cautiously. To the surprise of the company, the small hobbit sat behind Thorin on an upturned log and Thorin planted himself in between Bilbo’s legs, shoulders and back stiff.   
When Bilbo began brushing and braiding Thorin’s hair into small near perfect braids, the company gasped except for one. When he was questioned he merely laughed quietly. After Bilbo was finished braiding he went back to unpacking his bed roll as Thorin walked over to where the company gathered and looked shaken.   
“He doesn’t know, so it didn’t mean anything, right?” Thorin muttered. He seemed to be comforting himself rather than everyone else.   
“You should probably tell him how you feel about him and what the braiding meant, laddie.” Balin suggested with that old man twinkle in his eye.   
“No, he didn’t know what it meant.” Thorin said unsurely. The rest of the dwarves nodded, although Dwalin knew his brother and when he was up to something. This was one of those times.   
As they all sat around the fire that night, Dwalin, who had confronted Balin about his plan and agreed to help him, asked Bilbo if he knew the importance of braids in their culture.  
“Of course I do.” Bilbo replied with a secret grin.  
“So the braids before…..?” Balin trailed off.  
“Yes, I knew what they meant.” Bilbo said, smiling. “Well, I must be getting to sleep now, big day tomorrow.” With that, Bilbo stood up and walked over to his bed roll on the corner of camp, secluded for his privacy.   
The dwarves sat shocked for a minute and then started chattering amongst themselves, all except for Thorin who sat there shocked with a secret smile on his face. A minute or two after Bilbo, he got up and walked over to Bilbo, while the dwarves watched on in anticipation. Bilbo sat up and talked to Thorin. After a couple of minutes, Bilbo pulled Thorin by his cloak and kissed him on the mouth.  
Although, Thorin and Bilbo didn’t hear it, Dwalin and Balin cheered. After the first wave of initial shock the other dwarves started cheering too and talking amongst themselves. When Thorin and Bilbo lay down together, entwined in each other, Dwalin and Balin grinned at each other and Balin held out his fist to Dwalin. Dwalin bumped his fist against his brothers and they laughed loudly.


End file.
